


5sos x boys

by Wastethemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I fucking suck at updating, M/M, Panties, Pet Play, Smut, blowjob, taking requests, to all the male/nb members of this fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastethemuke/pseuds/Wastethemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As there is wayyyy too few one shots and blurbs of 5sos x boys, I decided to make some :) hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave opinions and requests!!  
> xx Emma

Luke pushes you down on his bed, mouth on your neck, making you whimper in pleasure. Spreading your legs and holding down your thighs, as he start unbuttoning your pants, sliding them off your legs. He bites at his lip when he sees your panties. "Wearing your favorite pair are you, princess?" You nod and moan, as he lays a soft kiss on the head of your cock, licking it with his tongue through your panties. "You've been so good today, angel" 

You shiver beneath his touch, as he slides one hand up to your torso, fiddling with your hardening nipple. "So good for da-daddy" you groan in response. The blonde smirks, and takes off your panties in one swift motion, squeezing your thighs lightly, making you whimper.  
"Are you gonna lay still for daddy, love?" You look down at him with hooded eyes, and nods eagerly. He chuckles, and starts to kiss down the shaft of your length, gently caressing the head with his tongue, making your breathing heavier. He licks from the bottom of your shaft, all the way to the leaking head, that's begging for his touch. Your breath hitches as he starts taking your cock in his mouth , covering it in hot saliva, making you moan and grab at the sheets.

Your hips buck up involuntarily, making your cock hit the back of his throat, making him groan as he presses them down again, nails digging into your soft skin. "I said, lay still" You let out a broken cry and whispers "sorry daddy, w-won't happen again" He hums in approval, and keep sucking and bobbing his head, taking all of you in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks , making you let out a loud whimper, as you tightly shut your eyes. He forces your thighs open, and swallows around your shaft, bobbing his head faster, your cock hitting the back of his throat multiple times, making you scream his name, and tug at the blonde locks. He moans at the feeling, and you whimper desperately, as the vibrations are sent directly to your tightening abdomen.

"Don't you dare cum until I say so, princess" You moan and nod, tears in your tightly shut eyes, tugging at his hair harder, when he speeds up his movements, your hips bucking up, fucking his mouth. "Da-daddy....please...need to.."  
He looks up at you, stopping for a second, and smirks at how wrecked his mouth can make you. "Need what, princess?" "Need...to cum daddy~ah" You whimper, as he continues to suck and lick your leaking cock. He runs his tongue over your slit, and it's too much for you, your hands tugs harder at his hair, and you groan loudly in pleasure, shooting strings of cum onto his tongue, that he's quick to swallow. 

"I'm...I'm sorry daddy..I..." Tears start falling down your cheeks, and he hushes you as he wipes them away. "Shhh angel, it's okay." He gets a new pair of panties, the silky ones that you love, slides them up your legs, kissing both of your thighs in the process. He takes you in his arms, and kisses your forehead, and you buries your face into his chest. "I love you princess" You smile against his warm skin. "I love you too, daddy"


	2. Pet play (teaser) Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I suck at updating, as you’ve probably realized, but yeah imma try to write some more for y’all. Don’t expect like every week, but yeah, enjoy this teaser (cause I’m too lazy to write smut rn) 
> 
> xx Emma

“Baby boy?”  
You heard your boyfriend entering the living room in your shared apartment. Your heart skipped a beat as his footsteps came closer to the bedroom.  
“Y/N sweetie, I have a surprise for you...” His smile lit up the doorway as he saw you, laying on the newly made bed. You looked up at him, and smiled just as bright.  
“Hi Ash.”  
His gaze darkened.  
“Don’t call me that tonight, princess.” 

You gulped at the sudden change in his voice. He took a few steps closer to where you were laid, and sat down beside you. He leaned in closely to your ear.  
“Call me master.”

His hand had traveled to your thigh, and was softly stroking the fabric of your sweatpants. Your mouth were slightly open from the realization that he wanted something...something new. He snickered softly. 

“I’ll show you what I got you now, you know how I love to spoil you.” You nodded. He smirked as he got off the bed, walking towards a bag that he had left at the doorway.  
“Mhm and I think, it’s something that will make us both feel spoiled...” 

He made his way back to the bed, his hands hidden behind his back. You took your lip between your teeth, as you often did when you got nervous.  
“I want you to put this on for me, okay?” He placed the items in your lap, and you picked them up. Your eyes widened when you recognized them.

A pink and blue collar, made out of faux fur, with a little bell attached to it, and a thin headband with two fluffy, white, cat ears, was what he had bought. Your breath hitched. Pet play was something that you’d always wanted to try. 

“God damn, you look amazing.”  
You flushed bright red at the compliment.


End file.
